sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
Robin is the player character from Fire Emblem: Awakening and a character in Dimensional Clash VII. As the tactician of the Ylissean Guard, Robin's tactical sense, as well as combination of melee weapons and ranged magic, make her an important asset to the new Champions. Personality Robin embodies logic and pragmatism, as a tactician. She takes her job very seriously due to the weight of her actions in relation to other characters. Her primary goal as tactician is to win battles and keep as many units alive as possible, not just as fighters but also as friends. Robin's pragmatism prevents her from falling to genre-blindness, as shown every time she refuses to hear a villainous monologue. (She would rather smack Maleficent over and over with a book than listen to some "YOU INSOLENT TACTICIAN" garbage.) Able to keep calm and collected even in crisis, Robin analyzes every situation requiring a tactician's insight carefully, with the knowledge that one mistake can cost hundreds of lives. That in mind, Robin certainly knows the importance of learning from mistakes and past experience. During battle, she is rather sharp-tongued, and is known to swear under stress. It helps her vent without letting her lose control over a situation. Outside of battle, Robin is noticeably more casual in conversation and topic, able to make small talk with Zinnia atop one of the Grid apartment's fire escapes. Robin does have a sense of prurient humor and a playful sarcastic nip. Robin also has some chess-themed dialogue. In addition to her regular tomes, Robin can perform minor tome-derivative parlor tricks such as using Arcfire to generate fireworks. She also knows a few card tricks herself, offering insight into her mathematical/logical intelligence. Robin isn't ashamed of drying out in only her underwear, though she absolutely does not tolerate any man surprising her while she is naked, especially if it's an avoidable incident. Robin shows a violent intolerance to gender-based prejudice, believing that biased preconceptions of gender should not stop anyone from achieving their full potential. She especially will not take insults to her status as a tactician on the basis of the stereotype threat, which she knows poses a threat to her analytical judgment. Upon gender-bias provocation, however, Robin flies into a short-lived but fiery rage. (Fortunately for her, she can recognize the threat this poses to her tactical sense and think to overcome fury.) Robin does, however, have a high level of empathy and can relate well to others (sans those who try to kill her first). She shows a helpful side to her personality, willing to accommodate for Gandalf when they have to flee Grid City. In the video game, she helps Frederick get over his aversion to bear meat in order to facilitate his survival skills. Facing a serious topic such as death or the soul, Robin holds the soul in high regard and goes out of her way to draw upon the Chaos Emeralds' power, eliciting the Song of Healing from the gems to heal Mikau's soul. Robin does not drink, since she does not want her mind to become befuddled by alcohol. Noncanonically, Robin gets extremely pissed if referred to as a "girl" too many times and explodes the Omniverse, Zandoo-style. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Canonically, Robin flew into a furious rage when Jafar called her a "mere girl." Abilities In addition to her Steel Sword and Levin Sword (which shoots lightning), Robin has access to three tomes. Robin also has access to skills such as Rally Spectrum, which allows her to rally allied troops in strength, speed, and defense. Robin also knows how to swim, as demonstrated in the Great Bay of Termina. The Zora Mask expands upon this ability greatly. After saving the Zora people, Robin requests that they make armor for her; this armor is lightweight yet very sturdy, and can survive multiple blows. Robin's tome book serves as a melee weapon. Arcfire Arcfire consists of Robin throwing a fireball towards a target, which erupts into a wall of flame that captures the target inside and damages it steadily. Robin refrained from using Arcfire in the rain because she knew that it was a waste of magic since the fire would fizzle out in like two seconds. Elwind With Elwind, Robin fires off blades made of wind, which she can use to either propel herself into the air or damage targets. Probably the tome she most relied on at Arisevos, Elwind serves a great utility purpose. The blades may be sharp; however, against heavier targets, Elwind isn't the best offensive tome. However, it has a multitude of other purposes such as flight, gliding, and even magic tricks. Arcthunder When Robin uses her Arcthunder tome, she flings a bowling-ball-sized orb of ball lightning at the target. Upon contact, it creates two crossing lightning bolts to trap the target and cause big damage. Chaos Arcthunder With the power of the Chaos Emerald Robin held in her pocket, Arcthunder becomes a wave of lightning balls erupting into three lightning spears--''each''--upon contact with a target. Each spear has separate tendrils that electrocute other targets via conduction, and is especially accurate in the rain. Chaos Arcthunder has the ability to discriminate between Robin's friends and foes, reflecting the organization of units in Fire Emblem. Zora Mask Upon healing Mikau's soul, Robin receives the Zora Mask, the physical manifestation of Mikau's soul. Donning the Zora mask, Robin's physique improves drastically, allowing her to swim without tire. Robin can also breathe underwater via gills in this form. While she does have access to her tomes and swords in this form, because she has no default musical instrument, she has no access to the Guitar of Waves. Story Arisevos Robin and Pit both debut on the planet Arisevos at the same time, Pit having engaged her in a duel due to his thinking that she had a "heart of darkness." Initially, Robin believes that Pit's assumption came from her choice of apparel, but nevertheless retaliated, resulting in a short-lived skirmish in which Robin explains her lack of evil intentions to Pit. Suffice it to say, they quickly become friends. Robin is engaged a second time, this time by the rogue bounty hunter/supersoldier Kanden, who dwarfs her by 6 feet and has a load of enhancements from Dimensional Clash V, including a Phazon Enhancement Device (PED), a second arm cannon, and claws to tear things to shreds with. During her battle with Kanden, Robin demonstrates her tactical genius, although she does take note of the fact that Kanden criticized her lack of armor (as he dug his claws into her delicate flesh). When Kroenen calls Kanden back to the Destroyers' stronghold, Robin walks off to the shore to think about the recent turns of events, finding a Chaos Emerald in the process. However, she is very quickly whisked into the air by Queen Sectonia, who then engages her on top of a massive ruby about half the size of a football field. Breaking the ruby, Robin falls back to the ground and becomes a major factor in the defeat of the Leviathan mosasaur, tricking Cobra Jafar into slamming his head into the mosasaur's skull at the same time as Toad's blow to the mosasaur's lower jaw, thereby caving its head in. Fort Alamo Robin is transported into a barrel sitting next to one of the Alamo's towers, and she takes note of the situation. Here do we see Robin's large-scale tactical sense put to the test. Approaching Colonel William B. Travis, Robin proposes several battle strategies and insight on the enemy, though her initial outlook is grim. Once Volkov's reinforcements arrive and swamp the Destroyers, Robin comes up with a more effective strategy, having the Texian troops deactivate the Mexicans' heavy cannons, throwing the Mexicans in the way of the Destroyers. Robin later sends Rayman with Juan Seguin's letter to call the Texas government for aid. Robin, however, does have to fight as the Darkspore begin to breach the walls, but she is once again thrown into a full-scale battle when one of Team Aqua's Ludicolos destroys the Alamo's east wall. She is assaulted by a slew of Team Aqua grunts and a few Lemons, and later by Rainbow Raider. Once Sauron achieves his true form, the cyan Chaos Emerald in Robin's pocket begins to react to her, greatly (but temporarily) improving her magic. Joined by Marth, Robin proceeds to sweep the Mexican troops until Heir's shadows overwhelm them. But then, Rosalina comes in and proceeds to clear out the battlefield with a black hole. The Grid Robin's first appearance in The Grid is atop an electronic apartment building, watching a Recognizer sweep up a Program right before Heron's eyes. She descends the apartment's fire escape and is joined by Zinnia, who she proceeds to have small talk with. When prompted by Zinnia to tell her age, Robin responds that she doesn't know, since before the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Robin had lost her memory. Robin is one of the Users detected by CLU-2's view screen. Performing a minor magic firework trick for Zinnia, Robin catches the eye of Gandalf, and the grey wizard proclaims of his "real firework", creating a flaming dragon in midair. Robin is clearly impressed by Gandalf's show of wizardry, and deduces that the grey wizard was no mere conjurer of cheap tricks. When CLU-2 gives the order to apprehend the Users, Robin and Zinnia make a beeline for the city outskirts. To disguise their User signature, they are fitted with light suits that mask their User signature with native programming. Exiting the User Services building where they obtained their light suits, Robin and Zinnia wait for Gandalf to obtain his own light suit so that they can continue to the Outlands. When Gandalf spots Smaug, Robin and Zinnia take the wizard and run rather quickly through the streets to evade the fire drake. Zelda and Link use their superspeed to catch up to them. Upon Smaug's retreat to the center of Grid City, however, Robin and Zinnia cease to worry, continuing to the Outlands as planned. While the User Services program had described the Outlands as a barren wasteland, Aster quickly found out that they were being watched, and told Zinnia accordingly. While Zinnia conversed with AJ and Lazorgator, Robin and the others went on ahead to Flynn's safehouse, meeting Kevin Flynn himself, as well as an ISO, Quorra. Robin concocts the outline of a plan to retrieve Kevin Flynn's son, Sam, and she, Kevin, and Quorra resolve to go to the End of Line club to retrieve Sam. They have to come to Sam's rescue when the club is overrun by black guards. After a long battle, Kevin has to bail them out by deactivating the End of Line's electricity grid and ushering them out--but not before getting his disc stolen by a black guard, who promptly gets it stolen by Castor, the owner of the club. Robin, Kevin, Sam, and Quorra then stow away on a solar sailer; unbeknownst to any of them, CLU-2 is able to redirect the sailer to the ''Rectifier''. After witnessing CLU-2's plan, Robin and the others flee the Rectifier and begin a high-speed air chase with the Rectifier tailing them along with CLU-2's troops. Meanwhile, the Bird Squad attempts to raid the Rectifier and take it for themselves, but CLU-2 does not allow them to do that. Robin and the others reach the portal, but find CLU there waiting for them. CLU-2 and Kevin Flynn confront each other, but just as Kevin is about to reintegrate CLU-2 to save Sam and Quorra, Jafar impales Kevin and allows CLU-2 to escape with his army intact. Robin urges Sam and Quorra to follow as Jafar attempts to kill her. After Jafar puts her down as a result of her gender and youthful complexion, Robin drives him back in fury and follows Sam and Quorra. Confronting Jafar once more, Robin obtains the yellow Chaos Emerald from Toad, before fighting Jafar as CLU-2's invasion occurs. Robin tells the Program resistance to establish several outposts within the city to stick a wrench in CLU-2's conquest, before she and the others are whisked to Termina. Termina Zora Cape Robin regains consciousness after being saved by the Zora band, Indigo-Go, and taken to the Zora Hall. She learns that two of the band members are out of commission, and that their disabled lead singer, Lulu, had healed her wounds. The band's pianist and songwriter, Evan, escorts her to the small peninsula to the rear of the Zora Hall, where Lulu watches the ocean. Robin thanks Lulu. Robin learns from Evan that because Lulu had laid seven eggs, she could not speak until they were safely hatched; these eggs, unfortunately, had been stolen by a band of Gerudo pirates. Robin, feeling the oppressive, abnormal heat, decides to take a swim in the Great Bay. Thankfully, she runs into no monsters. Resolving to help Lulu retrieve her eggs, she removes her belongings from her robe and leaves it with Japas as she seeks out the Gerudo pirates' hideout. She figured that if she can march long distances with the Ylissean guard, then she can sure as heck swim to the pirates' lair. Upon reaching the coast of the Great Bay, Robin finds a floating, half-dead Zora body on the surface and drags it to sea. The body turns out to be that of Mikau, the guitarist that had gone missing from the Indigo-Gos. The guitarist had suffered a fatal wound from the Gerudo pirates upon attempting to retrieve Lulu's eggs, and requested that Robin take his duty. Robin heals his broken, regretful soul with the Chaos Emeralds, then marks the Zora guitarist's grave with his guitar and the notes to the final song (whose melody is implied to be shared with the "Ballad of the Goddess" from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword). Robin obtains the Zora mask containing Mikau's soul, and sets out for the Gerudo pirates' hideout. Upon reaching the entrance to the Gerudo Lagoon, Robin discovers (through intuition) that she can transform into a Zora using the Zora mask. Assuming her Zora form, Robin grows fins from her forearms, waist, and back. Robin also grows a couple inches in this form. Robin sneaks into the storage chamber to gain access to the fortress (well, the first part wasn't really sneaking since she drags literally every Gerudo patrolling the lagoon over to activate a switch). Upon retrieving the Zora eggs, Robin gains access to the Great Bay temple and completes it off-screen. We rejoin Robin at the boss fight with the masked fish, Gyorg. Defeating Gyorg, Robin obtains its remains and witnesses one of the Four Giants of Termina become free. Robin returns to the Zora Hall and gives the Indigo-Gos the Zora Mask out of respect for them and Mikau. The Zora craft her a sturdy armor made of coral. Termina Field Robin leaves the Great Bay for Termina Field, and at a junction of paths meets Zinnia again. She and Zinnia discuss the morality of the Pokémon world. Robin spots a thief attempting to poach a dog, and long-range whaps him with some magic. The dog, Doge, becomes grateful to Robin and Zinnia and follows them around. Disney World Magic Kingdom After being whisked from Termina Field to Disney World, Robin appears before two children at the Casey Jr. Splash-and-Soak Station play area. Startled, Robin draws her sword without killing them, but upon finding out that it's just two awestruck children, Robin puts the sword away. The children request that she does some swordplay, but Robin insists on doing magic instead (the kids are completely fine with it). Robin performs a little trick with Elwind before completely disregarding the juvenile note from Dester. The crowd grows larger. However, upon performing a trick with her Levin sword, Robin is confronted by a Cast Member enchanted by Maleficent and the Overtakers, a group of Disney villains bent on destroying the good in Disney and letting evil rule. The Cast Member holds Robin tight as the children boo and hiss at the Cast Member, since they had enjoyed Robin's show and saw her do no wrong with the blade, trusting the Ylissean tactician completely. Robin escapes the Cast Member by sparking her with a little jolt from her Levin Sword, then fights off a group of Heartless before fleeing to Gaston's Tavern. She meets Gaston himself, who proclaims his male dominance and the superiority of the male sex (at the suggestion of Maleficent), provoking Robin into a rage. Robin stops mid-rage realizing that this may compromise her tactical sense, and thinks of a new strategy after torching Gaston. She uses rhetoric instead to corner Gaston against a wall with her sword dug under his chin. But when three more bewitched Cast Members enter, Robin is surprised and distracted, with Gaston taunting her that she couldn't get out of this "sticky situation" since she was "just" a woman. Long story short, Robin proves him wrong and tricks him into dissolving the Cast Members' enchantment. Robin realizes that it's Maleficent that has it out for her. Robin then proceeds to disguise herself by purchasing a Mickey Mouse backpack and putting her distinguishing robe in it, as well as hiding her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. Robin reunites with Marth at "it's a small world" and learns both her true name, Lucina, and that she is the daughter of Chrom, the current exalt of Ylisse. There, Robin meets Kate and Flannery. Robin expresses discomfort at the size of the group, but joins in on conversation anyways (disregarding another note from Dester). She learns that Severa is the daughter of Cordelia, one of the Ylissean militia's most well-known and well-trained Pegasus Knights. Robin heads later to Tomorrowland, where she meets a girl from the crowd from earlier before, and learns that the girl has lost her parents. She calms the girl down and takes her on the People Mover, promising her that she would help find her parents. When they reach Main Street, Robin fights a massive Heartless called the Float Lion. She drives the Float Lion to the very edge of Main Street and offs it there. Upon finding the girl's parents at the entrance to Main Street, Robin realizes that the parents were enchanted, and thus duels Maleficent, who had used the parents to lure Robin to her (though the missing-parents thing actually was authentic). Robin and Maleficent have a short magic duel before Marcus Anderson activates his interdimensional transporter, causing a horrid screeching noise heard throughout the park. This gives Robin the edge she needed to bash Maleficent's face in with her tomebook. Robin checks out a couple of Main Street's shops. When Dester attacks, the United States army and the police force arrive at the Magic Kingdom. Told to evacuate, Robin gets into a squad car, reunited with Doge. The car takes them to the police station, where a police investigator asks her a few questions. Robin coolly answers them, before a woman cop learns that Robin has no place to stay; Robin opts to sleep in a jail cell for the night. Upon waking up, however, Robin found herself cuffed by the ankle to the bedpost. Thankfully, the woman cop from before came to work early and freed Robin, but Robin realizes that the Overtakers' influence extends beyond the Disney parks... even into the police force. Robin returns to the Magic Kingdom to find that Cruella de Vil has struck a deal with the Mafia of Cooks for her head. Robin learns this from Rosalina, then concocts a strategy for expelling the Mafia from their establishment in Frontierland. Robin runs into a problem with that strategy, however, when the two characters she assigned to trap the Mafia of Cooks in Adventureland become distracted and hindered by the two con animals from Pinocchio: Honest John and Gideon. The con duo declare her a kook, and Robin overhears this. Robin then urges Kate to hold her back before she Arcthunders the Toons into next week. Honest John and Giddy approach P.C. Plumpkins, a southern white male socially-conservative police officer who proceeds to call Robin and Kate "housemaids" and orders them to make them sandwiches. Suffice it to say, Robin declines (without resorting to Arcfiring his face off). Robin proceeds with her plan to oust the Mafia, but because of the delay and the many distractions, Robin's group wound up being way too late to catch the Mafia of Cooks' ringleader. Relationships Kanden Kanden develops a vendetta against Robin right from the start, when the tactician's smarts outpace the supersoldier's brute strength. After Arisevos, however, Robin and Kanden hardly met. Zinnia Arguably Robin's firmest interdimensional friendship. She and Zinnia can casually talk to each other. Robin even tries to entertain Zinnia with magic tricks. Pit Robin and Pit barely had time to get to know each other because of Kanden's attack, though Pit at first had some serious misgivings about Robin. Giorno Robin and Giorno have interacted mainly in combat situations, though in the Shire, they did get to know each other's backgrounds a little bit better. Trivia * Out of any character, Robin has the most nemeses out for her head. * Robin's initial statement to Tails the Fox regarding Tails's reaction to seeing Stitch is a reference to Tim the bear's quote in The Cleveland Show's pilot episode. ("Ahhh! A black man! Ahhhh! You see? Don't feel too good, does it? Is very reductive.") * Robin, ethnically, is Plegian. * Robin's red coloration in Smash Bros. is a reference to another major Fire Emblem character. * Robin has rather humorously (yet noncanonically) destroyed the Omniverse twice because nobody can seem to get her age right. * So far, Robin is one of two of EropsToad's characters to have been in every location. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Tacticians Category:Magic users Category:Swordfighters Category:Fire elementals Category:Wind elementals Category:Electric elementals Category:Dimensional Clash VII Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters who can levitate Category:Characters who have been in possession of a Chaos Emerald at some point Category:Water elementals Category:Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.